gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 76 - Rapa-phooey!
Episode 76: Rapa Phooey! Premise: The final four go to Easter Island for an egg hunt. Heather and Alejandro grow closer and Sierra and Cody "have a kid". Location: Rapa Nui (Easter Island), Chile Challenge: Easter Egg hunt in easter island heads of eliminated contestants, give eggs to Mama Condor Song: Condor (by final four) Winner(s): Heather Elimination: None My Favorite Part: The tension throughout the episode This isn't a good episode. This is a GREAT episode. There is so much going for this episode. The tension throughout the episode is executed really well in that all the characters remain in character and make the episode more interesting to watch. Let's see...we have Alejandro trying to form an alliance with Cody to vote Heather off and trying to break up the marriage between Sierra and Cody and we also have Heather persuading Sierra to "save her marriage" by voting off Alejandro with her. So, there's definitely good drama between the characters going on. The episode started off really strong by introducing all this drama that invests you in. It's also sprinkled with many hilarious moments. We have good ol' Cody going gusto over the candy and hugging Alejandro for keeping an eye out for Sierra. Then, we have Heather playing therapy with Sierra and a hilarious line in the confessional when she says, "Marry someone you don't have to trick into it, move out of Crazy Town and join the rest of us in the real world. And leave Heather alone!", which is what she would have said in their little "therapy session". And of course, Sierra doesn't trust her, given that she's seen the show and knows what Heather's like :P. She also cracks a funny line when she tells Heather that she's so much into Alejandro that "his kidneys are getting crowded". I also liked Sierra's description of the plane being like one double date in a can. That is, except for Chris and Chef XD. We also have a hilarious running gag with Chris and Chef fighting over the plane's controls and then at the very end of the episode when Chef keeps slapping Chris's hands away from the controls. It was also funny seeing Chris call the head things, well, "head things" and then Heather sarcastically saying, "Wow, you really did your research!" I also really like the idea of an easter egg hunt involving the easter island heads of eliminated contestants. We even get some great gags with them, like when Alejandro looks inside Lindsay's ear and finds nothing but air, a whole bunch of bats flying out of Izzy's ears, Alejandro finding toast in Owen's mouth, Cody kicking Duncan's head and calling him a "Gwen stealer", and Heather insulting Leshawna's big head (she's gonna get a huge beatdown from her next time the two meet!). The song was very catchy and entertaining and one of my favorite songs of the season. This is also the first time we got to see Cody sing solo in this and you know what? He has a really good voice. His solo was probably my favorite part of the song, along with the background music. The Cody Jr. and Auntie Heather gag was also really funny as well as the scene with the condor hitting Heather and then Heather crashing into the Easter Island head and then resulting in the other Easter Island heads collapsing like dominoes. I also like that scene when the condor flies towards Sierra and Heather in the cave and then crashes into a Chef Easter Island head. Sierra also realizes that she's not ready for kids when she sees the condor feeding its baby, which is a shocker right there. Much like Hide and Be Sneaky, this is exactly what a Total Drama episode should be like: an episode jam-packed with comedy, drama, and excitement all the way through. Category:Blog posts